Ganondorf VS Zeref Dragneel
Ganondorf VS Zeref Dragneel is a What-If? Death Battle by PlozAlcachaz and The MLG Avocado featuring Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda against Zeref Dragneel from Fairy Tail. Ganondorf_vs_Zeref_Dragneel_Thumbnail_(Avocado).png|MLG Avocado Ganondorf VS Zeref Dragneel by Ploz.png|PlozAlcachaz Ganondorf_vs_Zeref_Dragneel_Thumbnail_(ZDogg667).jpeg|ZDogg667 Interlude (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ) chinq: Magic. It's mysterious and cool. Nobody knows how it works. Whether it's fictional or in our reality. Nexus: What are you talking about? Magic isn't real in our reality. chinq: Oh yeah? Explain the guys who pull rabbits out of their hats then, smartass. Nexus: There's a hole in the hat. chinq: What about the one where they cut people in half? Nexus: There are two people. One in each box. chinq: What about the people who fly like in that Jack and the Beanstalk Pantomime I went to see all those years ago? Nexus: Wires dude. It's like the most basic trick in the book. chinq: Everything I've ever known is a lie... Nexus: Anyway, enough wasting time. Let's introduce our villainous combatants who use magic to their advantage. Ganondorf, the King of Evil. chinq: And Zeref Dragneel, the Black Wizard... Heh, Wizard. That reminds me of that guy who you're a total ripoff of, Nexu-''' Nexus: Now, for the sake of a fair fight, this will be specifically base Ganondorf. With that being said, I'm Nexus and he's captin chinq. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. '''Death Battle card closes Ganondorf (Cue https://youtu.be/jAAZsWnFve0) Nexus: Demise. The root of all evil and one of the biggest threats in the Legend of Zelda universe. chinq: Damn, that sounds cool. I bet he was a really good reoccurring antagonist. Nexus: He died in the game where he first appeared. chinq: Aww. But he's so cool. Nexus: Demise may have died, but part of him is still around to this very day. chinq: What's that supposed to mean? Nexus: You see, as he was dying, Demise cursed the blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the hero. chinq: That sounds dumb. Nexus: Like you? chinq: Woah, don't get too big for your britches, Buster Brown. I could snap you like a toothpick if I so desired. Nexus: Debatable. chinq: You wanna try me? Nexus: I'd rather get on with the analysis if that's ok with you. chinq: Fine. We'll settle this later. Nexus: Anyway, after Demise cursed the hero and the Goddess- chinq: His rage was reincarnated as an actual person. Yeah. Nexus: Enter, Ganondorf. (Cue https://youtu.be/5uwBuLj8dOc) chinq: Ganondorf eventually grew jealous of Hyrule's prosperity. So of course, he tried to put a stop to it so he could have it for himself. Nexus: This lead to him attempting to obtain the legendary Triforce. A holy relic that would grant the wish of anyone who touched it. chinq: So I could use it to wish for something like a pizza dinosaur? Nexus: Why do I feel like that's an obscure reference that I should get, but don't? chinq: Because it is. Nexus: Huh. Ok then. Anyway, Ganondorf was not able to gain the full Triforce. Only one of the three parts. chinq: But to be fair, he did get the best one. The Triforce of Power. Nexus: How is gaining more brute force better than wisdom or courage? chinq: Because I'd rather have the ability to bitchslap a guy across the planet than know the answer to 9+10 or get over my crippling fear of Lego. Nexus: What the fuck? chinq: Just when I think I'm safe.... I step on a piece. A red 4x4. The pain is unbearable. Never ending. Indescribable. I would never wish it upon another soul... Nexus: Well that's... chinq: ... You know, except for you. Nexus: ... Ok... chinq: But getting back to Ganondorf's abilities, he's highly skilled in sword fighting. Being able to dual wield two blades or just use one bigger sword and match master swordsmen like Link. Nexus: But where Ganondorf really excels is in his magic. chinq: With his magic he can fire energy blasts, teleport, enhance his striking power, summon phantoms to fight by his side or blast a ball of electricity that can be knocked back and forth like a tennis ball. Of course, when he uses this, it goes on for a while. And I mean a while. Nexus: Ganondorf can also transform into the pig beast known as Ganon. chinq: Which we wish was his name in his human form. Because then it'd be a lot more convenient for us. Nexus: But as we previously said, we won't be taking his extra forms into account for the sake of a fair fight. chinq: Yup. So conveniently for us, we don't have to go over them. Nexus: If we included all of Ganon's forms, there'd be no suspense as to who'd win. It'd be BOARing to read. chinq: ... I wish we could bring back the death penalty.... Just for you... Nexus: Hehe. Let's get onto Ganon's feats and stats now, shall we? chinq: Fine. But another bad pun and you're dead. Nexus: Ok, I wouldn't want you going hog wild. chinq: Ok then... Wait a minute! Nexus: As you'd expect from someone with the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf is incredibly strong. Being able to break chains created by the ancient sages, push back the blood moon and having magic powerful enough to effect all of Hyrule. This easily puts Ganondorf p above country level and possibly into the ranges of planet level thanks to his feat of moving the blood moon, which he is capable of doing in only a few seconds. chinq: There's also the possibility of Ganondorf being star level, as he is the reincarnation of Demise's rage. So it's reasonable to assume Ganondorf at least has a good chunk of Demise's power. Nexus: For reference, Demise was able to create his own dimension. One which contained a star. Even if Ganondorf only inherited a small portion of Demise's power, since he's only the reincarnation of Demise's rage, not all of him, that would still put Ganondorf at very impressive levels of power. Easily in the planetary ranges. chinq: Not only is Ganondorf ridiculously powerful, but despite what Smash Bros would have you believe, the dude is really fast on his feet. Nexus: Ganondorf has shown in Wind Waker to be capable of reacting to light arrows. chinq: As you'd expect, these arrows are made up of pure light. And Ganondorf can react to these being fired at him. This shows that his combat speed exceeds the speed of light. The dude can also fly and teleport, which can make him very difficult to catch. Nexus: Ganondorf is also extremely cunning, being one of the smartest people in the Zelda universe. chinq: Yet apparently he isn't smart enough to know that playing energy ball ping pong with Link isn't the best way of killing the little Peter Pan cosplayer. Nexus: But arguably Ganondorf's greatest attribute is the fact that he is very difficult to put down. chinq: Yeah, catching him is one thing, but putting him down is even tougher. He's been impaled, survived the collapse of Hyrule Castle and even survived his execution by the Ancient Sages. Then he straight up broke out of the chains restraining him and killed the executioner. And despite being weak to holy weapons, he has tanked hits from the Master Sword in several occasions. Nexus: Which is a perfect segway into his weaknesses. The dude may be tough to put down, but he's not unkillable. His immortality only really protects him from ageing. It doesn't protect him from being overwhelmed by a powerful enough opponent. Enough force will kill him. chinq: And if his opponent has a holy weapon, Ganondorf will be in some serious trouble. Though not the only way of killing him, as shown by the fact that Link has damaged and killed Ganondorf with non holy weapons in the past, holy weapons will get the job done on him much quicker. Nexus: And he's very arrogant, often underestimating opponents he perceives as inferior. chinq: Still, despite these flaws, Ganondorf is one of Nintendo's deadliest villains. Nexus: If you mess with this gerudo, he'll go ham on you. chinq: Oh you mother FU-''' https://youtu.be/ksHrg_tSGqw?t=175s '''Death Battle card closes Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:MLG Avocado Category:PlozAlcachaz and MLG Avocado Collab Season Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Fairy Tail vs Legend of Zelda' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Season Premiere Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years